You're Only Wicked Once
by NellytheActress
Summary: Fiyero, after breaking up with his girlfriend (Galinada), stalks off to a bar. There he plays a song and is about to leave when a young women stops him. They become close then Fiyero finds out she has a daughter (Margo). Will he take the extra mile to win this girls heart or leave her alone? Flinda, Fiyeraba, Elphaba/OC. (don't worry it only has Fiyeraba fluff!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm being a bad Nelly (once again) and making a new fic while I have five others in the making. Sorry. It's so tempting. Well any who this plot is from Once the musical. You don't have to know what it is to read this though. It's just the songs are mostly from that musical. You probably should look up the songs that are in the chapters though. This is my first SONGFIC, yay! BTW a good idea is to listen to the songs while reading the lyrics to them (just an idea).**

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked nor the musical Once. I wish I did but DO NOT. :(**

* * *

><p>Thirty-somthing Fiyero Tiggular, the crowned Vinkus prince, sat in a local bar.<p>

His girlfriend had just left him. He didn't know why. Maybe cause of his 'dancing through life' attitude?

He truly did love his girl friend and had no idea where life would take him now that she's gone.

Fiyero pulled out his guitar from it case. His father taught him when he was younger. And started to play some strings.

_I can't wait forever is all that you said__  
><em>_Before you stood up__  
><em>_And you won't disappoint me__  
><em>_I can do that myself__  
><em>_But I'm glad that you've come__  
><em>_Now if you don't mind..._

He looked down as he started to go into the the chorus.

_Leave, leave,__  
><em>_And free yourself at the same time__  
><em>_Leave, leave,__  
><em>_I don't understand, you've already gone_

A tear trickled down his face. _She gone... _He didn't get why.

_I hope you feel better__  
><em>_Now that it's out__  
><em>_What took you so long__  
><em>_And the truth has a habit__  
><em>_Of falling outta your mouth__  
><em>_Well now that it's come__  
><em>_If you don't mind..._

He repeated himself. _Fine! Leave! Leave me! Don't come back!_

_Leave, leave,__  
><em>_And please yourself at the same time__  
><em>_Leave, leave,__  
><em>_Let go of my hand__  
><em>_You said what you have to now__  
><em>_Leave, leave,__  
><em>_Let go of my hand__  
><em>_YOU SAID WHAT YOU CAME TO! _

He shouted. His head was turning. Every one in the bar by now was watching him perform; cheering him on.

_Now...  
>Leave, leave,<br>Let go of my hand  
>You said what you came to now<br>Leave, leave!_

He started to hum a upbeat tune and every one cheered louder. His head fell back as he paused...

_You said what you have to now__  
><em>_Leave, leave..._

He trailed off. Every one cheered and Fiyero breathed a sigh.

It suddenly felt like his worries where lifted away. He felt lighter, and for a moment there he forgot about his ex-girlfriend, Galinda.

Fiyero looked down at his guitar case to find coins and dollar bills in it. He looked up at the audience that had formed.

"Please take the money back." he said then set his guitar in the money filled case. Turned around was about to purposely leave without it; but...

A women young women suddenly approached him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him.

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't want it." he simply said then tried to walk off but the women stopped him, again.

This time he could actually get a good look at the lady. She had sharp features; dark eyes, soft lips, a pointed noise and... Green skin?

Fiyero stared at her until she spoke again. "Was that song about some one?" she questioned harmlessly.

"I wrote most of it for my girlfriend who broke up with me and moved to Glikin." he responded casually. "I've giving up on my music because the memories of my defunct relationship are to painful. I now work as a vacuum cleaner repairman at my uncles shop."

"Aren't you the prince of Vinkus?" she questioned, confused.

"Yeah..." Fiyero responded numbly. "My father kicked me out and told me not to come back 'til I get a _real _life." he said embarrassed a little.

"Oh. Well I have a vacuum that hasn't been working for me. I'll pay you with a song, on the piano?" She told him hopeful.

"You play?" Fiyero asked curious now.

"Well you'll just have to see."

"But- no. No deal." Fiyero huffed then turned around to walk away but the strange green women snatched the song sheet for a new song from his jacket.

Fiyero spun around, "Hey!" he exclaimed but the women was already skimming the lyrics.

"Wanna play it with me?" she asked as she sat down at the piano in the bar.

Reluctantly, Fiyero picked up his guitar again and agrees to play the song with her.

He starts to strum some strings to start the song-

_I don't know you__  
><em>_But I want you__  
><em>_All the more for that__..._

Fiyero sang then looked over and nodded his head at the women who understood and started to sing with him.

_Words fall through me__  
><em>_And always fool me__  
><em>_And I can't react_

She smiled at him as she stopped singing but kept playing.

_And games that never amount__  
><em>_To more than they're meant__  
><em>_Will play themselves out_

Fiyero started to smile as well. The women giggled then started to sing with him again.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
><em>_You'll make it now_

They paused at the last note to smile at each other then started again...

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
><em>_And I can't go back__  
><em>_Moods that take me and erase me__  
><em>_And I'm painted black__..._

The women trailed off and just listened to Fiyero sing for a second.

_You have suffered enough__  
><em>_And warred with yourself__  
><em>_It's time that you won_

They started to forget every one else existed. Fiyero had forgotten his pain for his ex-girlfriend. They sang in union again.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now__  
><em>_Falling slowly sing your melody__  
><em>_I'll sing it loud__..._

Fiyero started to hum the melody as the women gracefully smiled.

_Take it all... Ooh... Now it's gone._

_2...3...4..._

Fiyero counted off ending the song.

He looked over to the green women who raised her fingers from the keys. A smile pasted on her face.

"You like?" he randomly asked her.

The women slowly nodded. "You could probably win that girlfriend of yours back if you played this for her?" she suggested.

Fiyero took a minute to think. "Yea, thanks!" he smiled.

"But... You now owe me that vacuum repair since I played you, or with you, that song." she reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah..." Fiyero had forgotten.

"So are we gonna go to your uncles shop now?" the women asked with a hopeful smile.

"But I don't even know your name." Fiyero protested.

"Easy. Elphaba. Now are we going to go?" she asked again.

Fiyero couldn't get out of this one. "Sure." he agreed. So they headed to his uncles shop...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>How did the first chapter go? If you are familiar with Once then yes it is pretty much exactly the same except some minor changes to help it fit with the Wicked characters. If you didn't catch it, yes, the ex-girlfriend is Galinda and the women is Elphaba. Hope you like! Please review! Thoughts?<strong>**

****Songs used this chapter-****

****'Leave' from Once.****

****'Falling Slowly' from Once. ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Thank to those who did review. Don't be afraid to review people! Oh, and yes I am using uncle Henry from The Wizard of Oz as Fiyero's uncle's name.**

* * *

><p>Fiyero and Elphaba enter the vacuum shop.<p>

"Uncle Henry! I'm home!" Fiyero shouted as he threw his guitar to the side.

Elphaba looked around nodding her head in approval. "Nice shop you have going." she joked.

"Why thank you." a tall, thin, man approached the two. "I'm Henry."

Elphaba smiled. "Nice to meet you." she shook his hand.

"I'm just going to start on your vacuum now." Fiyero excused himself.

"Okay." Elphaba said quietly. "You can talk to Henry, Elphaba." Fiyero told her then disappeared around the corner.

"Sit." Henry gestured to the worn sofa. Elphaba did as told and sat down.

Henry sat in the armchair across from her. "So you know Fiyero?" he asked, curious.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not really. We met at the bar." she explained, "he's got some talent."

"Why that kid? Nah." Henry shook his head. "He's only good for moping around. That's all he's done since his girlfriend dumped him."

"Yeah, he told me." Elphaba said.

Henry's eyebrow rose, "did he? Well it seems he might fancy you."

Elphaba's cheeks became red. "No. We only sang a song, that's all." she assured him.

"You did now-"

"Finished. It should work now." Fiyero said as he came back around the corner. "Uncle! Was he bugging you?"

"No." Elphaba said softly. Then smiled.

"Well I'll be going back to work myself." Henry excused himself.

Fiyero and Elphaba were alone, now, again. Elphaba started to blush more.

"Do you wanna come up to my bedroom?" Fiyero harmlessly invited her.

Elphaba satisfyingly nodded and followed him up to his room above the shop.

He pushed the door opened to reveal a small room with a bed and a desk.

"This is it. My room." he smiled as they walked in.

"It's small for a prince. Isn't it?" she teased.

"Well... Yeah..." Fiyero said softly. He realized he really did like Elphaba.

Then out of nowhere he leans in to kiss her but she immediately reacts by pushing him away.

"What-" Fiyero fell onto the floor.

"I-I have to go..." Elphaba said before running off.

Fiyero watched as she left...

_Cut the bonds with the moon  
>And let the dogs gather<br>Burn the gauze in the spoon  
>And suck the poison up<br>And bleed_

_Idiot! Really dude? _Fiyero mentally slapped himself.

_Shut the door to the moon  
>And let the birds gather<br>Play no more with the fool  
>And let the souls wander<br>And bleed  
>From the soul<em>

Fiyero slumped onto his bed. He felt the same way as he did when his girlfriend broke up with him. Stupid, dumb, like an idiot...

_If you don't slow down, slow down  
>If you don't slow down, slow...<em>

He laid on his back as he started to drift off to sleep.

_Cut the bonds with the moon  
>And watch the dogs gather<em>

* * *

><p>The next day Fiyero woke up light headed and confused on what happened the previous day. Oh right, he was mourning his ex-girlfriend then some how falling for a green girl.<p>

He sighed. Fiyero knew what he had to do; apologize to Elphaba.

Elphaba had been silently crying in her room when she heard a knock on the door. _Uhg!_

She wiped a tear from her cheek then went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she questioned as she opened the door. When she saw who it was she gasped. "How? Why? No, go away!"

"Wait I want to apologized for... For last night." Fiyero quietly said looking down.

"Apology excepted, now bah bye!" Elphaba said as she started to close the door but Fiyero stopped her.

"Please. Let me stay for a while longer." he begged.

Elphaba sighed. "Why?" she asked.

"Please."

"I asked why?"

"Please!"

"Wh-"

"Please!"

"F-fine." she gave in opening the door. "While your here you might as well meet my family."

_Family? _Fiyero thought. _Nah, it probably just her parents. Right? Please be!_

"Guys! We have a guested!" Elphaba shouted out of nowhere.

"A guested? Why didn't ya say so!" they heard a voice say then a parade of Elphaba's family members came out.

Her father, Frex. Mother, Melena. And her many cousins plus a little girl around the age of six.

"Father, mother. This is Fiyero, former prince of the Vinkus." Elphaba introduced.

"Nice to meet you! Guys, ready?" Frex called.

A nodded of every ones heads and Elphaba putting her face in her hands they broke out into song.

"Not again! They do this every time. I'm so sorry." she cried.

Fiyero smirked.

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

The boys started to sing.

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

Then the females sang

_Ej pada, pada rosicka_

Every one started to sing

_spaly by moje oclcka__  
><em>_Spaly by moje,__  
><em>_spaly by aj tvoje,__  
><em>_spaly by ony oboje__  
><em>_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey__  
><em>_Aj, prsi, prsi napotad__  
><em>_zkazte pozdravit naporad__  
><em>_zkate pozdraveni memu potesent_  
><em>ze uz ho musim zanechat.<em>_  
><em>_Aj, prsi, prsi naporad__  
><em>_zkazte pozdravit naporad__  
><em>_zkate pozdraveni memu potesent__  
><em>_ze uz ho musim zanechat.__  
><em>_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_

They all finished together. Elphaba was shaking her head. She was so embarrassed.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Did I do bad?" the young girl asked.

_Mommy? _Fiyero thought, _oh shit!_

"No, no. It was wonderful, Margo." Elphaba looked at her and smiled.

Margo squealed. "Mommy likes!" she sang.

"If she's your daughter, that means..." Fiyero trailed off.

"No! Divorced. I mean we're divorced." Elphaba shook her head. _Elphaba, stop it!_

"Oh... I'm sorry." he mentally hit himself.

"It's okay. I understand why you thought... That." Elphaba finished.

Fiyero nervously chucked well. "Well now that I've met your family I think I'll be going. My uncle will wonder were I am."

"Okay then." Elphaba smiled.

After Fiyero left and every one settled down Elphaba settled at the piano and pulled out a sheet of music she wrote.

_Are you really here or am I dreaming  
>I can't tell dreams from truth<br>For it's been so long since I have seen you  
>I can hardly remember your face anymore<br>When I get really lonely and the distance causes only silence  
>I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs <em>

Elphaba sighed before she continued.

_If you want me satisfy me  
>If you want me satisfy me <em>

Small smile started to grace her lips.

_Are you really sure that you believe me  
>When others say I lie<br>I wonder if you could ever despise me  
>When you know I really tried<br>To be a better one to satisfy you for you're everything to me  
>And I'll do what you ask me<br>If you let me be free _

She leaned her head back.

_If you want me satisfy me  
>If you want me satisfy me<br>If you want me satisfy me  
>If you want me satisfy me <em>

She finished, satisfied with the song.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yes Melena is alive in this story but you won't run into her family all that much other then Margo really. I think this is going well so far. Tell me what you think. Oh and, LOOK UP THESE SONGS!<strong>**

****Songs used in this chapter-****

****'The Moon' from Once.****

****'Ej, Pada, Pada, Rosicka' from Once.****

****'If You want Me' from Once.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back with this. So turns out I have a small cold but that's not gonna stop me from updating. It also will not stop me from going to rehearsal. I have some bad new though, rummer is told that the acting company that I work with is going out of business and I'm really sad 'cuz I've known the direct for three and a half years now and have lots of friends there. But that is of no concern to you guys so here's da' update!**

* * *

><p>Elphaba had some exciting news for Fiyero today. She had arrange something special.<p>

She got up early and got ready for the day, as usual. Then grabbed her jacket and ran out.

On the way to Fiyero's place turns out she ran into Fiyero.

_Ten years ago__  
><em>_I fell in love with an Irish girl__  
><em>_She took my heart_

"Ow- opps... Sorry! So sorry..." she feel to the ground. Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero hold his hand out to her and she thankfully took it.

_But she went and screwed some guy she knew  
>and now I'm in Dublin with a broken heart <em>

Fiyero help her up and brushed off. "What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba smiled awkwardly, "I could ask you the same."

"I was just on my way to get my uncle some supplies. How 'bout you?"

"I was coming to tell you something."

_Oh broken hearted Hoover fixer sucker guy  
>Oh broken hearted Hoover fixer sucker, sucker guy <em>

Fiyero glanced at her sideways. "What?"

"Well I went to the bank and... and, arrange a meeting with the banker. For you." she told him excitedly.

His eye's widened, "you did that? For me?" he questioned.

_One day I'll go there and win her once again  
>but until then I'm just a sucker of a guy <em>

Elphaba simply nodded "3 o' clock. That's the time." she said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Fiyero showed up at the bank about five 'till 3 o' clock.<p>

He stood in front of the tall bank taking deep breaths. He'd never done any meeting of this sort and didn't know what to expect.

When the clock hit three he opened the doors and as on time the banker was awaiting his arrival.

Fiyero study the banker for a second. He was rather short but not to short- probably a tall munchkin- and had brown, spiked hair. He said he went by the name Biq, or was it Boq?, oh well, he didn't care.

Boq led him into a small office room were they both took their seats.

"You are here for a loan, to travel. Am I right?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, I'm going back to The Emerald City."

"Awe, I see. What do you have to show me so I can approve your loan?" Boq asked.

Fiyero hadn't thought of that. "Um, I play." he luckily had his guitar and held it up.

The banker nodded, "play."

"What?"

"I said play. Show me."

Fiyero went onto picking up the guitar and started strumming.

_I'm scratching at the surface now  
>And I'm trying hard to work it out<br>So much has gone misunderstood  
>This mystery only leads to doubt<br>And I didn't understand  
>When you reached out to take my hand<br>And if you have something to say  
>You'd better say it now <em>

He started to yell the lyrics at this point. Boq simply nodded at his work so far.

_Cause this is what you've waited for  
>Your chance to even up the score<br>And as these shadows fall on me now  
>I will somehow <em>

Fiyero lowered his head.

_Cause I'm picking up a message Lord  
>And I'm closer than I've ever been before <em>

He started to calm.

_So if you have something to say  
>Say it to me now<br>Say it to me now  
>Say it to me now <em>

Boq simply clapped. He was indeed impressed.

Fiyero set his guitar down and smiled. "Do I get the loan?"

"Yes. You very well impressed me." he smiled back then wrote down the loan. Approval_ for loan and can also play guitar as well._

"Thank you." Fiyero was real happy. He got up to leave but Boq stopped him.

"I would like you to listen to my song."

Fiyero was hesitant but to happy to say no.

So the banker went on to sing. (sorry but had no lyrics to the song and couldn't really make out what he said in the recording but the song is called "Abandoned in Bandon" from Once)

Fiyero was glad when the song was finished for he wasn't a good singer.

"What did ya' think?" he asked.

Fiyero had to lie. "It's good. So good, why don't you join the band."

Boq's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded and the banker was over joyed.

Afterward Fiyero went to leave.

* * *

><p>The following night Fiyero meets up with Elphaba for a drink at the bar.<p>

"Did you get the loan?" Elphaba wondered.

Fiyero smiled. "Yup. And let the banker, Biq wait no Boq, join the band." he told her.

"Thanks great."

"I know. It's all because of you, you know. You were the one that helped me to realize the my music career is worth perusing." he told her.

Elphaba blushed a little. "Well that's good because it's open mic night and I signed you up!"

"You what?!" Fiyero gagged.

"Your singing tonight. As The Hoover Man."

Fiyero put his face in his hands. "Oh Elphaba, why?" he complained.

"Because. Now your gonna do it 'cause you are already singed up."

Fiyero sighed but agreed to do it for her.

After a while the announcer called up "The Hoover Man" and Fiyero took the mic.

He thought of who he would sing the song to and choose to think of his still loved ex-girlfriend, Galinda.

_And I love her so__  
><em>_I wouldn't trade her for gold__  
><em>_I'm walking on moon beams__  
><em>_I was born with a silver spoon__  
><em>_And i'm gonna be me__  
><em>_I'm gonna be free__  
><em>_I'm walking on moon beams__  
><em>_and staring out to sea_

He smiled. Imagining Galinda.

_and if a door be closed  
>then a row of homes start building<br>and tear your curtains down  
>for sunlight is like gold <em>

_Galinda's hair was like gold, _he thought. This was another song he had written for her.

_And you better be you  
>And do what you can do<br>When you're walking on moon beams  
>Staring out to sea<br>Cause if your skin was soil  
>How long do you think before they start diggin'<br>and if your life was gold  
>how long would you think you'd stay livin'?<br>Hey _

He sudden looked over to Elphaba. She was sitting in the corner of the room smiling shyly.

_And I love her so  
>I wouldn't trade her for gold <em>

He sang the last verses to Elphaba then ended the song.

* * *

><p><strong>I lived through another chapter. :)<strong>

**Songs used-**

**Broken Hoover Sucker Guy from Once**

**Say it to Me Now from Once**

**Gold from Once**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hoping this chapter turns out how it's suppose to and is filled with emotion. If it doesn't, oh well. **

**Note for Last Chapter: in the last chapter Fiyero had told the banker he was going back to New York, well I just now caught that mistake and changed it to The Emerald City. **

* * *

><p>Today was the first band practice with the banker, Boq. It was unpredictable on how it would go.<p>

Boq came walking into the practice room as the rest were tuning there instruments. It was small space and very loud.

"Ehm, Fiyero Tigularr, I'm hear!" the banker spoke excitedly.

Fiyero turned to look at him and inwardly groaned. "Everyone this is Boq. Boq, everyone." he simply introduced.

Everyone looked up to see Boq. After the first glance they knew it would end bad. Elphaba slightly waved.

After an awkward silence Fiyero spoke up again. "Let's practice, shall we?"

Nods of the head were seen and so they began. Boq took front as lead singer.

"Oooooh da'-" Boq started but was cut off. "Stop! No, he can not sing." one of members, Averic, complained to Fiyero.

Fiyero shot him a look knowingly. "Let's uh try that again."

"Ooooohoh!..."

"Okay I'm not doing this! I don't care if he owns this shop!" Averic yelled.

Boq turned to him. "I won't let you practice here then and Mr. Tigalarr thinks I can sing, don't you?"

Fiyero's face dropped, _great now their dragging me into this!_

"Um, sure..."

Averic sent him a look. "Whose side are you one, Fiyero?!"

"I don't know! I just don't know!" Fiyero cried.

Elphaba then tried to intervene, "guys! This isn't worth yelling." she tried to calm them but got pushed back.

"Ow..." she silently yelped as she stumbled backwards. Fiyero noticed and rushed over to her holding out his hands to her. Reluctantly Elphaba excepted the offer allowing him to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked thoughtfully. She simply nodded.

Fiyero had an idea. "Come," he said calmly.

"Were are we going?" no response.

Fiyero led her out of the shop and they ran up to the hills overlooking the city.

Once reaching the top they stopped to take in the fresh air and calm down for a second. The sight was wonderful.

Elphaba sighed. Fiyero smiled at her then noticed a scratch on her arm.

"Your arm, it's-it's scratched..." he told her.

She looked at where she was scratched. "It is," she nodded not caring much about it.

He reached his hand out to touch her arm. Her skin was soft.

"Ow," she tensed as his fingers came in contact with her wound. Fiyero quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." he murmured silently. It was uncomfortably quiet you could say. Elphaba turned to look at him.

She smiled slightly, In an amused sorta way.

Fiyero noticed. "What?" he asked not knowingly.

Elphaba shook her head at him. "Miluji tě" was her only reply, _I love you. _

He did not understand what she said, "huh? What's that mean?"

"It looks like rain." she lied.

Fiyero looked around confused but smiled simply. "Yes," he responded. He looked back into her golden specked eyes. _Oh their gorgeous_ he thought inwardly.

"What are you staring at?" Elphaba looked around. Fiyero shook his head, "nothing."

_Oh,_ she thought.

"You know, I love you." he whispered. She was shook into reality.

She shook her head, "no."

"Yes, I do."

"Never!" she cried falling forward. Fiyero caught her in his arms holding her tightly. He smiled inwardly to himself.

"No..." she continued to cry quietly. He rocked her in his arms humming in her ear.

Elphaba looked up, her eyes watery. Her facial expression was mournful and questioning. He tangled his hands in her hair smiling a bit.

She shook her head again. "Stop, don't, don't do this to me. I can't!"

"Can't what? What can't you do?"

"I can't be doing this. You're suppose to be leaving in a week..."

Fiyero looked into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed away falling to her ground.

_Are you sleeping?  
>Still dreaming?<br>Still drifting off alone...  
>I'm not leaving with this feeling<br>So you'd better best be told  
>And how in the world did you come<br>To be such a lazy love?_

Elphaba brought her knees to he chest, hiding her face.

_It's so simple, and fitting  
>The path that you are on<br>We're not talking, there's no secrets  
>There's just a note that you have gone<br>And all that you've ever owned  
>Is packed in the hall to go<em>

He knelt next to her wrapping his arms around her protectively.

_And how am I supposed to live without you?  
>A wrong word said in anger and you were gone<em>

She tensed at his movement but relaxed. "Don't do this to me..." she murmured.

_I'm not listening for signals  
>It's all dust now on the shelf<br>Are you still working? Still counting?  
>Still buried in yourself?<br>And how in the world did we come  
>To have such an absent love?<em>

Fiyero laid his cheek on her head breathing in her scent. It was a fresh, quiet moment.

_And how am I supposed to live without you?  
>A wrong word said in anger and you were gone<br>And how am I supposed to live without anyone? _

She moved a little sniffling from all the crying. "Shh," Fiyero whispered.

_And how in the world did you come__  
><em>_To be such a lazy love?__  
><em>_And where did you go?_

The sobs stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter turned out to be an epic fail but hope you enjoy anyway :)!<strong>

**Song User-**

"**Sleeping" from Once.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really angry right now because I had this chapter all written out then lost everything because my laptop shut down and I feel like I could cry because it was so perfect... And I'm just sorry... So sorry... *cries***

* * *

><p>"Guys, guess what!" Boq came running into the practice room.<p>

The rest of the band was rehearsing a knew song.

Fiyero set down is guitar, "what Boq?" he groaned inwardly. He wasn't feeling for the Munchkin right at that point, it was still early.

"A major record label said we could record a demo!" the Munchkin's face was almost as bright as the sun.

Everyone turned to Boq, their mouths agape.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Averic, the drum player, stepped up.

Boq shook his head.

"You're serious?" Averic tried again. Boq nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day the band showed up at the recording studio, including Elphaba.<p>

Boq squealed once he saw the inside of the studio.

Fiyero and Averic turned to the Munchkin and gave him a lopsided look. Boq quickly covered his mouth as his face turned red.

"Sorry." he squeaked.

After they settled in they began recording...

_So, if you want something  
>And you call, call<br>Then'll come running  
>To fight, and I'll be at your door<br>When there's something worth running for _

Fiyero began to sing softly as the song started.

_When your mind's made up  
>When your mind's made up<br>There's no point trying to change it  
>When your mind's made up<br>When your mind's made up  
>There's no point trying to stop it <em>

The song flowed smoothly into the chorus and then out.

_You see, you're just like everyone  
>When the shit falls all you want to do is run, away<br>And hide all by yourself  
>When you're far from me, there's nothing else <em>

And then the chorus again..

_When your mind's made up  
>When your mind's made up<br>There's no point trying to change it  
>When your mind's made up<br>When your mind's made up  
>There's no point even talking<br>When your mind's made up  
>When your mind's made up<br>There's no point trying to fight it _

The music calmed for the ending.

_So, if you ever want something  
>And you call, call<br>Then I'll come running. _

"That was great!" the recording manager exclaim, running into the both.

"Thank you?" Boq wondered if he should say or not.

Averic slapped him, "duh you say thank you!"

Boq stepped back and whimpered a little. "So why don't we go to have lunch?" the manager suggested.

Everyone agreed and left.

"Are you coming?" Fiyero asked Elphaba. She shook her head no.

"You go on."

Once she thought she was lone she pulled a crumbled paper out of her pocket and set it on the piano. Make sure no one was there she sat down and started to play.

_Walking up the hill tonight  
>when you have closed your eyes.<br>I wish I didn't have to make  
>all those mistakes and be wise.<br>Please try to be patient  
>and know that I'm still learning.<br>I'm sorry that you have to see  
>the strength inside me burning. <em>

She looked around one last time before continuing.

_But where are you my angel now?  
>Don't you see me crying?<br>And I know that you can't do it all  
>but you can't say I'm not trying.<br>I'm on my knees in front of him  
>but he doesn't seem to see me.<br>With all his troubles on his mind  
>he's looking right through me.<br>And I'm letting myself down  
>By satisfying you<br>And I wish that you could see  
>that I have my troubles too. <em>

A tear trickled down her cheek, landing on one of the piano keys.

_Looking at you sleeping  
>I'm with the man I know.<br>I'm sitting here weeping  
>while the hours pass so slow <em>

More tears flooded her eyes.

_And I know that in the morning  
>I'll have to let you go<br>and you'll be just a man  
>once I used to know.<br>But for these past few days  
>Someone I don't recognize.<br>This isn't all my fault.  
>When will you realize? <em>

Elphaba quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Looking at you leaving,  
>I'm looking for a sign <em>

She finished off quickly.

"The song is beautiful." she heard someone comment.

Elphaba spun around causing her to fall off the bench. "How dare you!" she shouted looking up to see Fiyero.

Fiyero looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I said the song was beautiful and this is what I get?" he moved to help hr up but she pushed him away.

"You shouldn't spy on someone!"

"I'm sorry. The song was lovely though, and I know who it's about..."

Elphaba looked up, her cheeks were red. "You do?" she stood up.

Fiyero nodded, "yes, and I think you and Margo should move to the Emerald City with me. We clearly have feelings for each other we can't ignore."

"No. You can't feel that way!" she yelled, angrily.

"And why, might I ask?"

Elphaba looked him in the eyes, "my husband, ex-husband Margo's father, is trying to reconcile with me. I must consider it for my daughters sake."

Fiyero nodded understandably.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fiyero met up with Elphaba.<p>

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked, arriving at the shop the band usually practiced at.

Fiyero's face lit up, happy she actually came. "You came!"

"Yes I came. Now what do you want?" she questioned again.

"I was wondering... You know, I moving the the Emerald City tomorrow... And, would you like to spend my last night here, with me?"

Elphaba wanted to slap him but held back the erg.

"You know that would be a bad idea, Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded, "yes, I do..."

"But, I will come to the vacuum shop and stay for a little while." Elphaba agreed. Fiyero's face lit up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used-<strong>

**"When Your Mind's Made Up" from Once**

**"The Hill" from Once**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I know I've enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

><p>"Uncle Henry?" Fiyero called, once they arrived at the vaccum shop.<p>

"You're back early."

Fiyero nodded, Elphaba and him moved to the couch. "Yeah, I wanted to play the demo for you." Fiyero came up with an explanation.

"Oh. Well then. Go on, I'd love to hear it." Fiyero played the demo for his uncle. "you like."

His uncle was really impressed by the demo. "It's great. I really like it."

"You do?" Fiyero was surprised.

"Yeah, I think you should move to the Emerald City to follow your dreams."

Fiyero looked down sadly, "I don't have the money..."

"Well that's no problem, I'll pay it."

He couldn't believe it. "Really?"

His uncle nodded, "yes, really."

"Thank you! So so much!"

"Your welcome."

Elphaba smiled, "this is great."

Just then Fiyero remembered she was there. "I wish you would come..."

"Fiyero, you know I can't. It wouldn't work."

"Yeah I know."

"If you two don't mind I have to go back to work." Henry said before leaving.

Elphaba then had an idea. "Why don't you call you ex-girlfriend. Now that you have a career ahead of you she might want to... you know." Elphaba encouraged.

"Th- that's a great idea!" Fiyero decided to call her.

* * *

><p>The next day Elphaba met up with Fiyero at the train station. He was boarding a train to the Emerald City.<p>

"So what did she say the other day when you called?" Elphaba asked, curious.

Fiyero chuckled then smiled, "Galinda said she would give our relationship another go." he responded.

"Fiyero that's great!"

"I know." Fiyero said a little sadly.

Elphaba noticed, "what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm more than happy, it's just... You'll be okay, right?"

Now she understood. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Fiyero nodded. Suddenly the train came.

"I guess this is good-bye."

Fiyero looked down sadly, "I guess so..."

* * *

><p>A few days later Elphaba found a surprise when she came home.<p>

In her living room sat a piano and tied around it was a big, red, bow.

She immediately knew who it was from... Fiyero. It was a beautiful gift. No one had ever gotten her a gift this thoughtful before.

Before she knew it she was crying.

"Thank you." Elphaba whispered to now one before sitting at the piano and started to play.

_I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that  
>Words fall through me<br>And always fool me  
>And I can't react<br>And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out_

* * *

><p>In the Emerald City Fiyero sat in his apartment bored.<p>

He picked up his guitar and started playing...

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You'll make it now<em>

* * *

><p><em>Falling slowly, eyes that know me<br>And I can't go back  
>Moods that take me and erase me<br>And I'm painted black  
>You have suffered enough<br>And warred with yourself  
>It's time that you won<em>

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You've made it now<br>Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing it loud<em>

_Take it all  
>Ohh I'm playing years too late<br>That's gone_

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the short last chapter. I really do hope you liked this. Thank you to all my reviews! Please look up the songs used through out this fic if you haven't already, the song names are at the bottom of each chapter.<strong>

**Just in case you were confused at the end... Fiyero move to the Emerald City and got back together with Galinda while Elphaba didn't follow. I know you all thought it would end Fiyeraba but I gotta stay true to my ship. But it was a happy ending still, right?**

**If The Wizard Of Wicked is reading this could you please PM me. **

**Song used-**

"**Falling Slowly (reprise)" from Once**


End file.
